Lazos
by Acuinipuini
Summary: "Pues conozco de un pollo que vivió sin cabeza durante meses, ahora, de un ser humano nunca supe nada" Ella, para ser muda, hablaba de más. Con todo lo que eso conllevaba...
1. Ver para creer

1. Ver para creer

"¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Salió de la nada!"

― Por el amor de Dios, mantén las manos en el volante, niña ―rezongó con desgana pensando que en cuanto pudiesen tendrían que pegar con algo la parte del parabrisas rajado.

La Van en la que tanto resistieron en esas semanas aún continuaba con vida pero con Ella al volante sus expectativas disminuían a la mitad, poco menos.

Maldita había sido la hora en que se torció la muñeca derecha. Aunque claro, ya con unos días de cuidados y reposo absoluto- dentro de lo que las circunstancias permitían-, mejoraba rápidamente.

"Lo bueno es que no lo maté"

― De haber estado vivo, lo hubieses hecho ― Ella sonrió tontamente ante el detalle.

Cuando mordió un pozo no tan profundo, ambos casi despegaron el trasero de asiento, incluso Kostas tuvo que agarrarse del apoya brazos del asiento para evitar una colisión que hubiese puesto su cabeza en juego.

"Es por eso que nunca me dieron el carnet. Tengo la mala suerte que todo se me atraviesa."

El hombre supuso que mejor sería guardar la opinión al respecto para sí.

Dieron otro salto no tan fuerte como el anterior.

"Tenemos suerte que no se den por enterados"

Kostas miró hacia la parte trasera de la Van. Milo, su pequeño nieto, continuaba acurrucado en la improvisada cama y las sabanas desgastadas que una vez tuvieron tonalidades chillonas y naranjas, lo mantenían bien envuelto. A sus pies, cual perro fiel, Athenea, la gallina.

― Es de familia ― aportó sin poder evitarlo. Ella lo miró divertida ― Lo de dormir en cualquier parte en cualquier circunstancia.

"No lo dudo" hizo una pausa mientras se concentraba en agarrar la curva cerrada a una velocidad prudencial "Espero llegar pronto, tengo ganas de té con limón".

Alejandría _zona segura_ era el nuevo destino del grupo. Tiempo atrás escucharon rumores sobre un importante asentamiento hacia el norte, pero la mayoría eran eso, habladurías. El típico: me lo contó el amigo, de un amigo del tío del difunto.

Lo cual complicaba las cosas, expresó Ella una vez: habían demasiados difuntos y ninguno parecía tener ánimos de compartir información.

Sin embargo tal lugar quedaba de camino hacia donde iban inicialmente, por lo cual decidieron que una visita no vendría mal, siendo el truque su medio de subsistencia. Por supuesto que la actividad tenía poco tiempo en práctica. Con el estallido de la epidemia, la desesperación y el pánico hubiesen hecho imposible el intercambio de bienes y servicios. Todos se tomaban muy en serio el: Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío.

Todavía existían peligros pero la gente lograba compártanse. Todo estaba en saber con quién hacer negocio.

Justamente, el último tuvo lugar días atrás, con una pequeña comunidad a unos cuantos kilómetros de dónde estaban. Dos ballestas a cambio de frutos de huerta, cajas de té, algunas latas en conserva y agua. Todo ello les sería más útil que las armas, ya que justamente, gracias a esas cosas inmanejables él tenía esa torcedura en los tendones y Ella por poco y se había sacado un ojo al intentar disparar. El corte por sobre el pómulo izquierdo era una prueba.

"¿Qué dice el mapa?"

― No falta mucho para cruzar las vías ― dijo consultando el plano y luego, sin poder evitarlo, gruñó.

"Sigues incómodo con la idea"

― Los amortiguadores no resistirán.

"Todavía podemos desviarnos y tomar por la ruta alternativa".

― Perderíamos tiempo y reservas.

Lo cual llevaba nuevamente a lo mismo: ir por las vías del tren con la Van.

"Los bolsos están listos" el por _las dudas_ quedó flotando en el aire.

Kostas asintió, reafirmando.

Habían aprendido a agradecer cada automóvil que conseguían pero de tener que abandonarlo, lo harían y se llevarían lo que pudiesen cargar. Solían quitarse de encima las cosas grandes y aparatosas por esa razón. No eran prácticas si no sabías usarlas.

Además, todavía quedaba Milo. El pequeño caminaba y era enérgico pero a la hora de apretar el paso, se lo alzaba. Athenea por su parte se había ganado el nombre de la gallina mas rápida de la costa Este, por lo cual habían mas posibilidades que ella se preocupase porque le siguieran el paso que viceversa.

A lo lejos el brillo característico de la combinación misma del calor y el acero. A medida que se aproximaban Ella bajó la velocidad y el motor suavizando su trabajo permitió escuchar las chicharras ocultas entre la maleza.

Dejando el automóvil en marcha y tras dar una leve mirada hacia atrás, procurando que Milo continuara durmiendo, ambos bajaron, y con unos segundos de diferencia, Athenea.

Kostas se agachó y tocó los rieles.

― Dejan muy poco espacio ― espetó refiriéndose a la distancia que quedaría entre la carrocería baja y la vía ― Puede incluso engancharse en el guardabarros. Tendremos que tener cuidado con los clavos también. El camino está descuidado desde antes del apocalipsis y…

El gruñido típico lo sacó del discurso. El pestilente aroma dulzón se hizo presente segundos antes que el primer cadáver andante dejase ver su destartalado estado entre los arboles más jóvenes.

Sonido, olor, visión. ¡Era una jodida horda!

"Creo que en éste momento es lo de menos" comentó Ella corriendo hacia la Van, seguida de cerca por él. Cuando terminaron de cerrar las puertas Athenea ya estaba acomodada en la parte trasera.

Un frente entero de caminantes salía entre la espesura y más de uno ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

― ¡Acelera!

"¿Qué?" Kostas tomó las manos de su acompañante y las colocó sobre el manubrio.

― ¡Ahora!

El chillido, el olor a goma quemada, los tumbos y un giro brusco, sin mencionar la maldita y casi inexistente suspensión del vehículo.

Observó a Kostas, aterrada. La horda iba haciéndose más grande y para el momento que el balastro tocó los neumáticos ya dos cuerpos se habían abalanzado contra el parabrisas.

La camioneta tardó unos segundos en responder ante la nueva superficie pero cuando lo hizo, el motor rugió.

Ella quería gritarle que sería imposible atravesar lo suficientemente rápido aquella hilera sobre el franco derecho. Eran cien metros por lo menos de puro cadáver con hambre. Sin embargo, no hizo más que lo que le indicaron. Kostas los había sacado de muchas y si tenía fé, sería una más para contar.

Miró por el retrovisor a Milo, que ya despierto y asustado, se encontraba aferrado a Athenea.

Bien, en un mundo en dónde todo se había ido al diablo y los muertos caminaban – lo imposible pensado-, todo era posible.

Kostas entendió la seña de Ella y rebotando contra el techo y unos de los costados del automóvil, fue por su nieto. El viaje en resumidas cuentas, sería como una batidora sobre una montaña rusa.

¡Salud y hasta el fondo!

* * *

_Los pocos que me leen se preguntaran qué estoy haciendo, pero en mi defensa debo decir que la idea de esta historia la vengo trabajando hace mucho rato, Hotarubi es testigo - y víctima- de mis encontronazos y trabas a la hora de comenzarla, pero por fin pude poner las ideas en orden y ha salido._

_Espero disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. _

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Grisel_


	2. Esa pequeña diferencia

"Es sólo una propuesta"

― No vamos a llamarla Highlander― espetó contrariado. La idea sonaba todavía más tonta al decirla en voz alta ― Es una Van.

"Bautizarla es lo más justo. Nos salvó y sobrevivió".

La idea de nombrar al vehículo era casi tan descabellada como la vez que Ella quiso festejar el año nuevo Chino luego de la epidemia. Decía que de celebrar había que hacerlo con estilo y además, los chinos iban adelantados por unos cuantos siglos, lo cual los colocaba en el futuro y…Kostas perdió el hilo justo ahí y no deseaba retomarlo.

Por la ventanilla sucia de su lado podía verse el mismo paisaje que hacía dos días desde que habían escapado de la horda por un pelo. Debía admitir que los volantazos de Ella, inservibles y peligrosos en una ruta normal, habían hecho cierta diferencia, de suerte, pero diferencia en sí.

Volvió su atención y ella repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el manubrio. Esperaba más respuesta de la que él había dado y eso indicaba que no se cansaría rápidamente del tema.

Dios, y él con esa contractura atroz en el cuello.

Luego de salvarse por tan poco de un mar de caminantes, cuando la adrenalina del momento desapareció, todo el cuerpo se tensó y ni hablar del dolor de pecho que se dejaba sentir cada unas cuantas horas, como si la angustia se negara a desaparecer. Milo, que contaba con unos cuantos siglos menos que él parecía sobrellevarlo mejor.

Miró hacia atrás.

El pequeño estaba sobre la cama improvisada, jugando con unos bloques grandes y de colores de madera que habían conseguido en un intercambio meses atrás. Era su juguete favorito. Athenea también parecía participe de la actividad y discordaba en dónde debía ir el cubo amarillo.

Kostas dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se enderezo, apoyando el peso de su espalda y cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

"Algo en su honor debemos hacer". Insistió la chica.

― Bien, pongámosle nombre, pero que no sea ese ―

"Concuerdo, si lo repites muchas veces seguidas te da la impresión que debería ser escrito con luces de neón y nosotros no tenemos".

Al volver su vista al frente afiló la mirada llamando su atención. Inmediatamente se puso en alerta.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Frente a ellos una elevación típica de paso de vehículos y justamente, a la mitad, en la cumbre, dos rodados de importante porte obstruyéndoles.

El escenario era típico en el nuevo mundo que les tocaba vivir. Al entrar en pánico cometías estupideces y las mismas te costaban la vida. Era la ley.

Permanecieron sobre la Van examinando cada detalle, buscando lo obvio, escuchar la pisadas, los gruñidos y ese fétido olor a huevo podrido y papa pasada. Pero no hubo nada.

El calor reflejándose en el asfalto distorsionaba a la distancia los cuerpos tirados, y no podía saberse a ciencia cierta si habían sido rematados o no. Kostas maldijo al darse cuenta lo que tendrían que hacer. Se aseguró de tener el arma sobre su lado derecho y el cuchillo con el que había estado toda su vida, del lado contrario.

"Vamos" Ella y él bajaron, cerrando posteriormente las puertas.

Calor húmedo golpeaba la zona y los olores se hacían, de ser posible, más desagradables. Las moscas a la orden de día, sobrevolaban los cuerpos cual tristes buitres caídos en desgracia y Ella pensó que las muy degeneradas se estaban haciendo un banquete.

Eran un total de cuatro automóviles y ninguno de ellos parecía tener muertos con los cuales lidiar. Rodearon por separado los rodados, con cuidado y todos los sentidos puestos en aquella acción, un solo descuido y una mordida desde el lugar menos pensado y sería suficiente para joderles. Así fue como perdieron a Eric, cinco meses atrás.

Kostas vio como Ella hizo cuerpo a tierra a una distancia prudencial para asegurarse y por su parte, se acercó a uno de los cadáveres a su derecha. La mujer rubia en vida, ahora lucía un extraño castaño cobrizo por la sangre que emanó de su cabeza. En efecto, había sido rematada.

La piel verdosa sobre el cuello, con una extraña acumulación de moscas en una parte oculta por el cabello. La ropa se encontraba sucia mas no desgarrada. Cierto pensamiento inquieto lo perturbó. Juntando las piezas, aquellas personas habían estado huyendo y tomando en cuenta que no estaban devoradas, no eran muertos sus victimarios.

Se sobresaltó al sentir a Ella cerca, frente suyo, con las zapatillas rosa desgastadas y esos extraños cordones que había insistido en colocarle habiendo tenido la opción de acceder a unos normales.

"¿Estás bien?"

Él se levantó, limpiándose las palmas de la mano sobre el borde de la camisa hawaiana que traía puesta, como si realmente hubiese estado tocando lo que vio.

― Debemos correrlos ―

Ella asintió.

― Empecemos por aquel ― de reojo vigiló la Van y encontrándola libre de cualquier problema, prosiguió a colocarse tras uno de los vehículos ― Mierda ― quiso evitarlo, pero la palabra escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese dar la orden para evitar su salida. Volvió a ponerse en posición ignorando el dolor en su espalda baja, a la altura de los riñones.

Era lo malo de hacerse viejo.

"No, ni de broma"

― Vamos que no hay tiempo ― Kostas no perdía el tiempo, con esa simple frase había dicho lo obvio. De haber otra horda como la que encontraron kilómetros atrás, con aquello obstruyéndoles, sus posibilidades eran nulas.

Ella maldijo también e hizo lo propio, regresando a su lugar.

― A la cuenta de tres…―

* * *

Apoyando el peso en el asiento del copiloto, Kostas se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento para recobrar el aliento. Ella se pasó de la parte trasera de la Van, en donde Milo estaba comiendo un pedazo de galletita, al asiento del conductor.

Le tocó el brazo.

Cansado, él los abrió.

"Toma" una botella de agua de medio litro y una pastilla rosada en la otra.

― No― suspiró, exhausto.

"No te estoy preguntando" expresó seriamente. Kostas, dolorido como estaba, aún sabiendo el problema que sería en el futuro, pasó el medicamento sin el agua. "Debes hidratarte, hace calor"

― Todavía no sabemos realmente cuanto…ah…queda hasta nuestro destino ―

"Si te da un golpe de calor, dudo que llegues"

Ella encendió el motor y a los minutos, mientras el paso a nivel desaparecía del espejo retrovisor, intentó relajarse. Se repetía que conmoverse por algo intrascendente como la triste imagen que se perdía a medida que avanzaban era absurdo, no le sucedía muy seguido, eso de quedarse pensando en las personas sin sepultura que quedaban atrás, pero su subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Cerró los ojos.

Era un hombre de fe, una extraña pero arraigada fe. Con su querida Loisa habían compartido una espiritualidad y respeto por las tradiciones y estaba orgulloso de ello. Ahora, con una vida como la que llevaba, difícil era respetar a los muertos si éstos intentaban devorarte; lo que planteada una dualidad ética y moral. Parecido a la apertura de un topic en el foro interno de su cabeza que hacia tambalear lo que fueron, lo que eran y lo que serían. Y todo partía de una pregunta básica en su esencia: ¿Qué diferencia había entre un cadáver andante y uno estático?

La respuesta -inmediata ella- era que los primeros intentaban comerte.

Pero eran personas, mejor dicho, lo fueron en algún instante de la existencia ¿No merecían lastima también? En algún punto de los meses que llevaban juntos Kostas le hizo la pregunta a Ella y respondió rotunda: **si**. Luego, no dijo más.

El tiempo fue el que le avisó que existía un _pero _del cual se sentía avergonzada y que recelosa, lo ocultaba no solo de él, sino incluso de sí misma.

Para Kostas la diferencia entre uno y el otro era mínima pero preponderante. El respeto era aplastado por la necesidad de supervivencia, por tanto al ser eliminada la amenaza uno se permitía sentir lo que había estado suprimiendo.

Entonces los rostros -aún sin ser conocidos- pasaban a tener un nombre, o una ocupación, una familia, como él, como Ella, como su pequeño Milo. Y el antiguo Kostas se abría paso entre la carcasa endurecida por la experiencia de su carácter, y penaba por todos ellos.

De más estaba decir que no podían enterrarlos, el tiempo era vida cuando tenías pulso. Pero cuando podía, dejaba dos monedas.

Si, quizás no había conocido a esa gente, y no la conocería nunca, pero el viaje al destino eterno no se lo negaría a nadie y no estaba en él juzgar quién podía cruzar el Estigia y quién no.

Abrió los ojos.

"Ey, dormilón ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Atontado, miró a Ella que le había encontrado a la mano a moverse con la camioneta para evitar sentirse mareada por los constantes tumbos.

― ¿Cuánto…?―

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió todo incluso el mismo funcionamiento de la Van.

"¿Qué demonios?" inmediatamente sacó las llaves, las metió y giró. El alma les volvió al cuerpo cuando el motor respondió nuevamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

― Debemos irnos ― apresuró Kostas. Reviso detrás, Milo y Athenea tenían los ojos tan abiertos como podían.

Ella aceleró y a los segundos un nuevo estallido los sacudió, solo que este no apagó el automóvil.

"¿Son bombas?" se remojó los labios como si fuese a usarlos al tiempo que intentaba evitar que el temblor en sus dedos le dificultasen el manejo"¿Nos están atacando?

Kostas negó lentamente, mirando todo con sumo cuidado. Las detonaciones se dieron cerca y probablemente la onda expansiva debía verse amortiguada por los arboles y demás vegetación que bordeaba las vías.

―Eso es un tanque y vaya a saber lo que ocurre, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo―

* * *

_¡Buenas!_

_Aquí les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia. ¡Mil gracias a todos!_

_En especial a: Hotarubi y Ever.  
_

_Por cierto ¿Ya se pasaron por el foro **Open, Walkers Inside, de fanfiction . net**? Si no lo hicieron y desean unirse a esta maravillosa comunidad, no lo duden. ;) Que se esta organizando una increible actividad para el fandom fanfictionero._

_¡beshos!_

_Grisel_


	3. Tics

Era la tercera vez que la veía contener la respiración y debía admitir que era buena porque ni un cabello parecía moverse en el tiempo que lograba contener el aire en los pulmones. Era un tic, como el tocarles bocina a los caminantes para que se quitaran de en medio.

Pasaron posiblemente otros cuarenta minutos hasta que Ella volvió a hablar.

"Quedan unos cuantos, posiblemente un cuarto" señalo. Milo, su nieto, movió su bracito, estirándolo hacia ella.

"Siguen siendo bastantes" respondió.

Habían parado en un pueblo al lindero al tren y el nombre del cartel de bienvenida los confundió al punto de debatir sobre el mismo largo tiempo hasta caer en la obviedad que la noticia sobre el cambio del nombre de aquella localidad no había llegado a tiempo para modificarlo en el nomenclador. Era por eso que Poquipsi, para el mundo general, continuaba teniendo su antiguo mote, y contaba con una aparente población viva de cero y la población muerta…bueno, uno… aunque era complicado de saber. No habían visto más que caminantes forasteros formando una enorme horda de unos cincuenta, viniendo desde el oeste.

El precario refugio que consiguieron les había evitado ser vistos, pero los caminantes eran tantos y tardaban lo suyo en alejarse, que salir de ese diminuto lugar que en tiempos mejores fue usado como puesto de flores, era un suicidio.

Por suerte, Kostas había tomado la precaución de arrastrar un cuerpo hasta la diminuta entrada para que el hedor que despidiese despistara a los acechantes.

"Esperemos un poco más" recomendó. Milo volvió a moverse incomodo y Ella lo tomó en brazos "Cuando sea prudente, saldré y me encargaré de los que queden. Tú carga con Milo.

Ella asintió.

Era el plan estándar de escape y hasta ahora les había servido. De los adultos, Kostas siempre había poseído mayor fuerza de combate que ella. La maestría en el manejo del cuchillo se remontaba a su niñez, en las costas azules de su querido pueblo a orillas del mediterráneo en Grecia. Su abuelo, pescador, así como su padre y el padre de esté hasta llegar a las eras mitológicas- o de eso presumían-, le había enseñado las técnicas ancestrales que ahora utilizaba con otros fines.

Sin embargo, la fuerza misma de la tradición a pesar de la desviación propia y necesaria de la aplicación, pesaba sobre su cabeza y conciencia, y era un hecho que Milo debía aprender. Esperaba vivir lo suficiente para pasarle la antorcha.

"¿Todavía iremos por lo que necesitamos?"

Excelente pregunta.

Estaban cortos de gasolina y la manguera del radiador estaba en las ultimas; el temporal arregló que Ella le había hecho era solo eso, temporal.

"Podemos revisar las casas que vimos hasta aquí, no nos adentraremos más." Lo cual dejaba explicito que consideraba un milagro haber pasado desapercibidos en ese lugar y que de ocurrir otra vez, no se repetiría.

Pasarían otros veinte minutos hasta que decidieran abandonar el refugio y con la ayuda de Athenea, que llamaba la atención de los caminantes gracias a su plumaje rojo se deshicieron de los rezagados.

* * *

"Sin vinagre" con el sol perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, que aún para la época, se mantenían frondosos y esponjosos "con aceite".

― Eso es insulso.

"Llámalo como quieras, para mí era el paraíso".

― Para ti muy pocas cosas no son el paraíso

Ella sonrió y Milo que no entendía del todo la situación, si notó el tono de su abuelo y desde su lugarcito en la parte trasera de la Van rió sonoramente, con la energía de un niño picarón.

"Siempre fui una persona simple, de esa forma, más cosas me sorprenderán".

― Es una buena forma de verlo ― opinó, apoyando el brazo sobre la puerta, estirándose.

"Mi papá decía que mejor tener una especie de filosofía de vida antes que andar a los tumbos por la vida"

― Sin embargo, das bastantes cuando caminas ― Ella lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

"Eso es porque mi cerebro manda ordenes a destiempo y las patas se me des-coordinan".

― Una explicación científica para la torpeza ―

Ella rió de nuevo.

"Pues si" respondió seguidamente, encogiéndose de hombros. El sol había dejado de iluminar y las vías eran visibles por las luces de la Van. El sonido de los neumáticos desplazándose sobre el balastro y el rechinar de los asientos. "Cuando quieras cambiamos" el buen humor tenía sus orígenes en haber salido con vida de Poquipsi. Si bien, no había ocurrido nada de relevancia en el resto de su estadía, luego de la marea de caminantes, sobrevivir un día más era una cuestión chispeante, incluso, agradable. Después de todo, a eso se dedicaban, a sobrevivir.

Y tuvieron suerte al conseguir una nueva manguera. Ese día, era cartón lleno.

Kostas negó y levantó la mano.

― Está curada ― señaló.

El "¿seguro?" se lo guardó al escuchar el primer disparo.

Sostuvo rápidamente el volante con ambas manos y frenó. No muy lejos, en una pequeña elevación que podrían haber cruzado sin inconvenientes una horda pequeña rodeaba un grupo.

El brillo de una hoja afilada destellaba antes de enterrarse con facilidad en los cuerpos putrefactos, separando las partes con tal precisión que daba miedo. Kostas evaluó la situación rápidamente. Era de noche y las posibilidades de que eso fuese una emboscada eran pocas pero existentes. De estar solo, tal vez pero su nieto estaba con ellos.

Ella tenía la misma pelea interna.

Lo miró.

Lo miró y fue suficiente.

El motor se quejó ante la brusca maniobra y sobre exigencia de la cual era víctima.

Ella pecaba de buena persona pero no era tonta. El peso de ayudar no calaba tanto como la necesidad de mantener a Milo seguro y a salvo. Además, se estaban defendiendo bien. Era imposible ver con certeza a los demás miembros de ese grupo, pero parecía que tarde o temprano manejarían la situación y…

"¡Detente!" Ella gesticuló cuando las ruedas se deslizaban por la uniforme superficie del paso a nivel y la cercanía le permitió mejor visión aún con el vidrio sucio del acompañante. Su rostro se transformó y en vez de gesticular, lo golpeó "¡Baja la velocidad!" insistió.

El pie de Kostas pisando a fondo el acelerador bajó su intensidad al tiempo que se llevaba por delante a un caminante y lo lanzaba a distancia. De no haber habido tantos gruñidos posiblemente se hubiese escuchado como los huesos se quebraban al chocar contra el duro asfalto.

"¡Hay un niño!"

El silencio se prolongó menos de medio segundo.

― ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la puta! ― maldijo con los pulmones ciertamente atrofiados por la adrenalina repentina― ¡Ya sabes que hacer! ― exclamó Kostas parándose dificultosamente de su asiento.

El detalle lo cambiaba todo. En un rápido movimiento le pasó a Milo al tiempo que Ella terminaba de acomodarse en el lugar del conductor. Athenea se subió sin que se lo pidiera al asiento del copiloto ― ¡A la izquierda!

La orden desencadenó acelerar en reversa con todo lo que se pudo, lo cual provocó la caída y atropello de por lo menos tres caminantes y el hedor fétido de los cuerpos estallando por la presión sobre ellos se hizo intensa, aún con las ventanillas cerradas.

Con los oídos zumbándole, las grandes y callosas manos de Kostas tomaron la manija de la puerta y tiraron de ella. Fue un clac contundente y luego los rieles mismos de la puerta hicieron el trabajo.

― ¡Suban! ― Se escuchó entre un disparo y otro ― ¡Suban! ― repitió enérgico.

Kostas había tenido segundos largos en su vida, unos más profundos que otros, y ahora ese. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, alto éste, peleando hombro a hombro con el niño en pos de sobrevivir, pareciera que su alma era mucho más vieja de lo que indicaba su cuerpo y solo alguien con conciencia era capaz de llegar a ese estado. Hablaba desde la experiencia, lo suyo no eran poderes sobrenaturales ni sextos sentidos. Era resultado de ser simplemente humano y observador.

O tal vez se equivocaba. El tiempo diría, el tiempo era el padre de muchas cosas.

Se hizo a un lado cuando el más joven abordó, seguido a la estela por la portadora de la katana que habían visto brillar en la oscuridad y por último, el hombre.

La camioneta dio dos tumbos más y salió disparada hacia donde le ordenaban con manos firmes pero sudorosas mientras el corazón bombeaba al ritmo suficiente como para mantenerla alerta, despierta y fuerte.

Hasta que los nervios se interpusieron y el sonido llegó a oídos de todos.

― ¡Ella! ¡Deja la maldita bocina en paz! ¡No van a correrse, no son cabras!

* * *

_¡Estoy en todas partes, muajajajajaja! (?)_

_No, mentira, estoy solo en dónde debo y de vez en cuando, cuando me acuerdo...ahm... ¡dejemoslo ahí!_

_Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero he tenido que acomodar las ideas en la cabeza, es lo malo de llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo. _

_¡Agradezco por cada mensaje y por cada follow y la energía que me estan brindando!_

_Especialmente a: DannielaNR, Ever, Hotarubi, Gato Jazz, Beovide._

_¡Mil gracias, chicos!_

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
